


So Don't Fuck With Me, Darlin'

by soda_coded



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Jesse Faden is Trans Femme, Lingerie, Rimming, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: Jesse dresses up for him instead.
Relationships: Casper Darling/Jesse Faden
Kudos: 12





	So Don't Fuck With Me, Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a spin-off for a much bigger fic, where Darling wore lingerie all the time, this was a turnabout take, where Jesse wears something for him. The piece described is [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/666251338608010059/). Thanks.

“Do you like it?” Jesse asked shyly, and Darling had to swallow before he answered. It should clash, crimson against the tousled ruby fall of her hair, still crimped from being back all day, but just like so much of her it was lovely instead. He had to drag his eyes from where the dark points of her nipples pressed against the delicate net, up, to meet her eyes.

“I like it.” He said, a little hoarse. Her smile was small and pleased, and Darling felt it all over him like a slow rush of heat. He brought a hand to her face, thumb pressing to the corner of that smile, and Jesse turned into his touch. The barely there mesh stained her middle, cutting her into delectable pieces, and Darling dragged his other hand up her waist. She was softer than anything in his closet, the finest silk. She kissed how she shot her gun.

They swayed, him kneeling unsteadily at the foot of his own bed, Jesse steadily pressing him back into it, until she got impatient. Knocked him back, and Darling let himself fall into the soft mattress, the comforter they hadn’t bothered to pull away. She was on him immediately. He didn’t think he’d ever tire of how she made him feel, her direct want for him so fulfilling. 

Jesse rode the motion, rolled onto him, her legs spreading over his hips. She was still wearing her jeans. They were supposed to be working.

Her breasts were a soft weight against his chest as she pinned his hands to his sides. He could already feel himself tightening against the silk of his shorts, but he still wriggled. Liked watching how serious she was about keeping him still.

Only let him press up for a kiss. Her mistake.

Darling kissed like he meant it, and Jesse moaned, her hair falling into her eyes, caging them both in red. She tasted like her cigarettes, and the meal they’d split before coming home, and Darling could feel the ache building in his shoulders already, from the tension of their position, but he didn’t want to stop. Wished he could invent something so they could kiss forever without needing to pause to breathe.

Jesse pulled back, pressed their foreheads together.

“God, Darling.” She said, and he loved the way she said his name. It was intoxicating. “I’d have dressed up before if I knew you’d-”

He fought her inattentive grip, freeing his hands, and settled them on her hips, bucking up as he dragged her down onto him, and even through the rough fabric of her jeans his interest was evident. Jesse was beginning to swell herself, the gentle distension of her zipper warm against his knuckles when he brushed across the front of her.

“You’re beautiful.” He said, and god, he sounded like a mess. Felt like one, when she held his hand against her firmness. “The wrapping paper  _ is  _ pretty, though.”

Jesse laughed, and then let him kiss her again, and Darling’s hand wandered from her fly, to her waist, petting the shallow dip of her belly button. She was cream and red everywhere, and he found himself tracing the tight banding of elastic cutting her midriff. Drifted higher, so he could stroke the puckered cherry of her tight nipple, feeling her shiver. Eating the little gasp she breathed against his mouth.

“C’mon, I need to get these jeans off.” Jesse muttered, stuck her tongue out at him when he laughed. He didn’t help. She didn’t need it. Instead, Darling laid there, and watched. Those capable fingers working at her own buttons, the way she knelt up and wriggled above him to get them down her pale thighs. The lovely bounce and jiggle of her tits just out of reach, contained but not hidden by the tight see through mesh of the bustier that he was starting to believe she’d chosen just to torture him. 

The underwear matched, and Darling sucked in a breath at the sight of her pressed against the thin cloth, plump and pink, her curls flattened back against her skin. All her warmth held tight against her, and he could see where the head of her had begun to smear clear fluid across the delicate mesh. Red on red on red, and all of it lit a fire in him.

“Loveliest thing in my life.” Darling said, and Jesse flushed, her cheeks flaring to match. He reached up, trailing fingers through that hair, and their next kiss was soft, sweet and loving. “Help me too, gorgeous. I want to feel you.”

“Lazy.” Jesse teased, but she lifted herself over him, unashamed of the swing and sway of her bared body, to ease the banding of his pale pink sleep shorts out of the way, the silk scrunching pleasantly across his thighs, trapping his legs together, letting his dick sway free of the tight confinement.

“I’m not lazy, I’m old.” Darling said, but he was already touching again, belying his own words with his eagerness. “Swing around gorgeous, let me get you ready.”

“Christ, you’re so…” But she moves off of him without finishing the thought. The low, dreamy quality to her voice didn’t make him think it was anything bad. The bed dipped and swayed, and instead of watching her, he let himself run through it in his mind. The long shape of her legs as she moved to his bureau, the quick efficient searching of her hands. 

The bed dipped again when she crawled back onto it, and Darling sat up, lunging to pull her onto him, enjoying the way she squealed with laughter as he did. Kissed her once more on the mouth firmly, before letting her re-arrange, the lube dropped somewhere beside him on the tangle of the bed.

Jesse swung a leg across him, straddling his chest, her thighs tensing to accommodate his broader form. Straightened the long line of her back, her hair pouring across her skin, and Darling reached up like a man drowning in a dream to fist a hand in it and pull. Heard her moan, the sound wavering through him as her back arched, pushed the sweet curve of her ass closer to his face.

The mesh hid everything and nothing, turning the cleft between the rounded curves of her ass, a dark valley, and otherwise just illuminated her shape in a gentle glow of color. A lovely work of art, but Darling had no patience in unwrapping this gift. Pulled the bright clinging fabric down and away, baring her to his gaze.

“Fuck.” Jesse whispered above him and Darling grinned, settling hands on her thighs, and pressing her ass back towards his face. She wiggled. She had complained before that his mustache tickled, but always seemed to choose this position first. A contradiction, red and white. She moaned again at the first drag of his tongue across her clenching opening. 

God, how she tasted.

His fingers dug into the soft skin of her thighs, making her hiss as he dragged her more firmly onto his face, burying himself where she was warm and clenching and open. Let his tongue go where it wanted, plunging past her tight opening ring of muscle, stretching as far as he could, before bringing his hands to her ass and spreading her for his mouth. He could hear her breath beginning to speed, and took it as encouragement. She was so hot inside and tight, squeezing his tongue every time he worked it into her, his face pressed as close to her as he could be.

"Enough, come on." Jesse said, bouncing slightly. A pleasant crushing weight, and when she did it again Darling nipped her. Pressed back in and sucked her rim, a dirty kiss that made her voice shake out in a moan. "Darling, please…"

He let her go, and she shifted her body forward, scooting further down his body to angle over his cock. Another quick fumble for the lube, companionable and familiar. Neither wanting to break the luxury of pleasure, and then Darling was slicking himself, and Jesse was bearing down, until their bodies met.

"Fuck." Casper said, the word rattled from him and Jesse just moaned, arching. The pale red of her underwear, mesh yanked messily to the left separated the lines of her back, from the curve of her ass… turned this gorgeous, intelligent woman he fought side by side with into blocks of living writhing art. An illusion of advertised sexuality so different from Jesse's pragmatic picks. 

She was always beautiful, even covered in Black Rock dust and mold blood. All the lingerie did was frame her beauty, red on red on creamy skin. And now the stretched line of her panties framed the thick red of his cock slowly pushing into her.

"Okay?" Darling asked, like it was a mission. Jesse didn't answer him, so much as begin to move. "Oh, Jesus, Jesse, you feel so good."

"Thanks?" She said on a laugh, incredulous, like she couldn't believe it. Maybe if Darling hadn't had to follow her life, he wouldn't understand how someone this gorgeous could think they were anything but exceptional. "You feel so good, too."

Her hips worked, hands on his thighs, rocking him into the bed with every swivel downward, her hair a shaking fall down her back. She took him deep, the lube just enough that each grind downward was a warm snug fit, completely overwhelming. 

He wasn't going to last, Darling realized. Past fifty, and fitter than he'd ever been in his twenties and he was about to blow his load after a few seconds inside her. Darling curled up, leaning on an elbow and curling a hand around her waist to stroke the wet length of her, hard in his hand. She groaned when he did, her hips faltering in their perfect rolling grind. 

"I'm gonna cum." Jesse said, all in one breath and she sounded apologetic, and Darling wanted to laugh, but he was too busy curling his toes to keep his motion steady. "Fuck, it's been like a week since we've had any time-"

"Since the sink went missing." He muttered and Jesse laughed again, a burst of noise that made her clench around him, making Casper follow his sentence with a groan.

"Yeah, and that wasn't even-"

"Wasn't this, I agree, gorgeous." Darling said, and seized her with both hands, plunging himself faster and deeper up into her faster than she could manage herself. "This, we should do every day."

Her cock was hot and stiff in his hand, and suddenly her back stiffened and he felt her tremble in his hand, delicate jerks of muscle as she leaked over his hands. Her ass tightened in sudden rhythmic squeezes, and Darling cursed as he jerked and came hard. Nothing fancy, and it knocked the wind out of him.

"Fuck, Darling!" Jesse cried, and his hips just wanted to chase the feeling of her warmth, even as he grew sensitive. Even as Jesse's hips trembled to a stop, leaving him to grind upward into her stickily as he softened.

"I'm going to let you take me shopping." She told him, still breathless and Darling laughed.

“ _ You _ , want to go shopping?” He asked her, pressing kisses to her bare shoulder. “But you never like to leave The House.”


End file.
